


So good in the wrong ways.

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Guilt, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: He gave up. He submitted. He gave in.Tommy lost.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 328





	So good in the wrong ways.

**Author's Note:**

> lol had this on the mind and went :0 I SHOULD WRITE. and boom. my twitter is @tommyingot for a tad bit more content but not much ig

Tommy peered longingly into the ocean, huffing a sigh of boredom as he picked at the grass. 

If only someone was the-

"Tommy!" The familiar voice of a certain faceless man rung out over the field, knocking right into his ear drums.

-re.

His head flicked to the direction of the noise, his hair flopping about as he looked for Dream.

"Dream?" The blonde called, stumbling to his feet and wiping down his shredded and mucky clothing.

The man came into vision, staring down Tommy. "Hey Tommy!" He plastered on the emotion of excitement to his voice, as he always did.

He didn't want to slip up and let his plan crumble like ashes, did he? No.

He had the prey in sight and now all he had to do was pounce. The poor kid has been driven mad by everyone around him, or better yet, lack thereof. The blonde's fragile mindset was the exact thing he needed during these trialing times. Exact thing he needed to get his way.

"Hey, watcha doing here?" The skittish boy asked, voice wavering. 

Each visit from Dream had something bad within it.

"Mmm, not much." Dream hummed, casting a shadow over the younger boy as he stood infront of him. 

"As always.." Tommy scoffed, voice becoming distant as he looks back at the ocean, the clashing of sand and water soon turned frustrating. 

"What was that, Tommy?" Dream, his voice no longer tender and sincere for the plan, it was harsh. He couldn't have Tommy's bratty attitude. He couldn't stand it for a moment later. When would the dumb kid realise that's what got him sent out here? That and his relentless need to be destructive. 

"How about you say it to my face, hm?" Dream muttered, grabbing Tommy's chin and forcing him to look up at the pale mask. 

Tommy swallowed down any remarks and any further words turned sour on his tongue. "Uh.. U-I.." He stuttered, trying to pull his face from Dream's death-grip.

The somewhat intimidating smile leered into his soul, he didn't register much after that for a split second. He couldn't think over his heart pounding through his chest. He couldn't think over the painful pulsing in his skull.

What was Dream going to do? Why was he acting this way?

The next thing he knew he was on the ground, the man straddling his thin thighs.

"D-dream?" Tommy looked up at him, eyes wide with fear.

The older man merely hushed him and clashed their lips together. Tommy gasped, desperately trying to disconnect the two. To no avail, Dreams lips planted themselves there, moving roughly.

The force Dream used against his dry lips were sure to leave bruises. That's what he wants. He wants to wreck Tommy. 

The younger boy clenched his eyes. He didn't want to face the reality of what was happening. He couldn't bare it.

Dream bit the shorter boy's lip, piercing the plump flesh, the familiar taste of metal filled both of their mouthes. Tommy wanted to gag, it was putrid. Everything about this. 

What was more to come? What else would Dream do?

His question answered itself as Dream let his hands roam Tommy's small frame, pinching at his hips through the thin fabric of his baseball tee. They continued along the thin boy, sliding up his shirt and pinching his nipples. 

He didn't like this. Not one bit. Why would anyone like being violated? Who would be so ill in the mind they'd like this stuff? He certainly didn't. Tommy already felt dirty. 

Dreams lips continued on the other's, moving down to his cheekbone, nibbling and suckling on the skin there. He kept going down, down all the way to Tommy's collarbone, trailing marks along the smooth skin.

"Dream- Dream please you.. you don't have to do this..!" Tommy pleaded, frantic sobs already threatening to escape his bloody mouth.

"Just shut up and take it, Toms." 

But how could he take it? Was this something to be thankful for? Dream has been the only one to genuinely.. care? Did he honestly care or was it all an act. Is he lying to himself to make this situation better..?

The questions flooded Tommy's mind like a wildfire. What if this? What if that? It was all to dissipate the surrounding world.

It didn't work.

He could feel Dream roughly tugging on his clothes. He could feel the cool breeze whip along his sensitive skin. He could feel dream's warm lips wrap around his nipple, his hand pinching and tugging on the other.

Was he trying to please Tommy? Or did he get gratification from the thought of it?

Tommy's mind blurred as he felt his pants get shuffled off. 

It was so wrong. The tears and sobs ripping their way out of his chest wrecked his throat. His pleading and asking and- It didn't work. Dream had and never will have any consideration for Tommy.

So he just had to submit. Tommy can't lose Dream aswell. If he did he'd be left with nothing. 

Dream palmed at Tommy's hard on through the thin boxers, earning a whimper from the boy.

It felt.. good in the wrong ways. 

He knew what Dream was doing was, in fact, disgusting.. But it.. it was destined to lend atleast some sexual pleasure.

He could feel the older man prod a finger at his hole, pushing it past the ring of the muscle and immediately adding a second. He scissored the boy, grunting and rutting against him as thoughts clouded his brain. He's always wanted this. He's always wanted to ruin the boy, both emotionally and physically and mentally. Everything.

Soon enough Tommy was-well.. not really, but he was ready enough.

Thats when Tommy snapped. 

He felt the cock enter him. The intrusion being so much and too much and-

He sat there. His bloodshot eyes staring up at the mask, practically begging for mercy of some sort. Nonetheless, the man ruthlessly fucked into him. 

He gave up. He submitted. He gave in.

Tommy lost.

He lost so much then and there, and as Dream came in him with a groan, he truly realised what happened.


End file.
